


Mollywobbles

by Shannona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Graduation, Healthy Relationships, Marriage Proposal, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannona/pseuds/Shannona
Summary: Love is a many splendid thing, and when you find it there are no end to the length's you will go to keep it. So on their last magical day at everyone's favourite magical school, how will Arthur Weasley show his girlfriend that he will always be there?
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Mollywobbles

Beautiful inspiration banner made to accompany this story by Demonata @ The Dark Mark. Showing so much love and appreciation for them.

* * *

Molly got up and looked at herself in the mirror thinking to herself, why he likes me I’ll never know. Shaking her hair out of its sleep state, she messed around with it until it was in a ponytail, as she couldn’t be bothered to deal with it today. She opened her wardrobe to see a lot of green and sighed. Even though she was a Gryffindor, she could not possibly wear red, as it would most certainly clash with her anomalous ginger hair. And being a Prewett, her family seemed to like her wearing green. She thought it was odd, but she didn’t really care.

She pulled on some light blue jeans that were her favourite, and a v-neck green shirt. She put on her black jacket and looked in the mirror. That’s better, she thought. She turned to her side and breathed in, making herself even thinner then she already was. She didn’t think she was that thin though, but Arthur seemed to say it enough. She was ready for her final Hogsmeade trip as a Hogwarts student.

She began to think about all of it. She was finally leaving Hogwarts, and she didn’t know how she felt about it. Seven years of this place, and it was now her second home. She loved it more than anything, that and Arthur. And what would she do now, that she wouldn’t be seeing Arthur every day. It would kill her, most likely. She wouldn’t be able to breathe; she just loved him so much. She came out of her thinking stupor and made her way to her dormitory door.

She wandered down into the common room looking round for him, but couldn’t see him anywhere. She rolled her eyes, he was probably playing with some Muggle toy that his mate Jerry had found somewhere. Him and his muggle toys, they were going to be late.

Suddenly a pair of very big hands was covering her eyes, she loved those hands.

‘Guess who?’ said a very handsome voice.

'Could that possibly be my boyfriend!’ she exclaimed.

The hands came off and she turned around to see Arthur. She kissed him and she felt his hand run down her back. She looked up into his bright blue eyes and melted in them. She loved him. She loved his bright ginger hair and the way his eyes were like a calm sea that never changed.

‘Are we going, or are we going to stand here all day while I’m stuck in your arms?’ she asked cheekily.

‘Well, both do sound so appealing, but I think we can go. I love your outfit by the way.’

‘Thank you!’ She took his hand and their fingers entwined.

They left the common room and made their way down to the entrance hall. When they got down there they got in the line, ready to be checked off the list by the caretaker, Apollyon Pringle. After getting checked off, they walked out into the grounds, on their way to Hogsmeade.

Molly looked out over the grounds and sighed to herself. The lake looked like liquid black. It was calm and eerie, and something she loved about this place. It was going to be hard to let go. She saw her favourite beach tree, and remembered when Arthur had surprised her with a picnic, in the middle of the night.

  


* * *

_Her and Arthur were sitting in the common room, on the floor right next to the fire and were just chatting about nothing in particular. Molly was just enjoying the fact that it was just approaching midnight and she was sitting up with her boyfriend. The perfect way to be ending a lovely, warm, summer Saturday. But suddenly, she was pulled to her feet and Arthur was dragging her to the portrait door._

_‘Arthur, what are you doing!’ she had said rather alarmed._

_‘Just trust me Molly!’ he said as he turned to face her._

_She looked into his eyes, and knew that he would probably be taking her some where great. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, feeling his soft lips against hers. It was utter bliss. She pulled back and, again, looked into his eyes. He took it to mean okay and pulled her out of the hole in the wall and into the seventh floor corridor._

_The school was so beautiful at night. The moonlight was streaming through the high windows and gave everything it touched a silvery look. It made everything look so mystical and special and it was so perfect._

_  
Suddenly a magical blindfold had covered her eyes and he had taken her hand. She was being pulled somewhere and everywhere. For some reason she wasn’t scared and it was because she knew she was with Arthur._

_About 10 minutes later the blindfold was being taken of and she slowly opened her eyes. She was under the beach tree in the grounds just beside the lake, and a beautiful picnic was laid out._

_‘Oh, Arthur, did you do this for me?’ she asked, perplexed._

_‘Well, yes!’_

_She walked over and sat down next to him while looking out across the lake. The lake was still so the moonlight glided over it’s glossy surface. The tree was reflected in the surface and there was no breeze and chill._

_‘Arthur, its so perfect out here.’_

_‘Well, I wanted everything to be perfect for you.’_

_‘But why now, why here Arthur!’_

_‘Well, we are leaving school soon aren’t we, and I just wanted to tell you that…I love you!’_

_His face went as red as his gorgeous hair. Her heart leapt to her throat. He loved her…Arthur loved her. This was the best feeling ever. What should she do?_

_  
‘Arthur! I love you to!’ she said. He leant in and kissed her, it was a beautiful night_

* * *

They walked into the town and headed straight to Rosemertas for something to eat. The lane was full of third and fourth years rushing about, looking for something to do. The fifth and sixth years were, at the moment, just finishing off their final exams for whatever they were doing and it was only the seventh years that ever ate at Rosemerta’s.

They walked in and sat down at their usual table, ordering some food and got to discuss tomorrow.

‘I can’t believe that tomorrow is our final day!’ Arthur said awestruck.

‘I know, it’s really surreal. I’m going to miss everything about this place!’

‘I know what you mean, seven years and it’s finally over.’ He replied to her.

‘What are you planning on doing?’ Molly asked him.

‘You! I’m planning on you!’

She smiled at him, as her heart melted. She leaned in and kissed him.

‘I love you’ she said

‘I love you to’.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Molly woke up early the next day after a tiring day yesterday. She jumped in the shower and felt the hot water fun over her tired body, waking her up. Today was going to be hard for her.

She put on her freshly cleaned Hogwarts robes and made sure all the make up she out on was waterproof and started to sort out her hair. Today she wanted to look good, no matter what it took her. She brightened the colour of her hair to make sure it shined and curled it using her wand.

As she went down into the common room, there were a lot of happy seventh years around. All were talking about today’s event and just chatting about the future. It was definitely a weird experience to see so many different people talking to each other.

Breakfast was a loud affair. The seventh years were talkative and kept crossing the hall to talk to different houses, everyone seemed intent on making some form of peace, and just so they didn’t have a guilty conciseness.

All of this made Molly smile, especially when hands grabbed her around the waist and as she tilted her head back, she was kissed on the forehead.

‘And how is my gorgeous girl on this fine morning?’ Arthur asked her.

‘I’m fine thanks, you? She smiled.

‘Yeah, I’m better then I thought I would be, I thought I would be a mess leaving this place.’

As every seventh year made their way down to the lake, Molly took Arthur’s hand and smiled at him. She was getting a bit nervous, so he hugged her as they sat down in the chairs that had been set out.

The headmaster, Professor Dippet, stood up to announce silence.

‘To all of you, I say goodbye. I have known you all for seven years now, and I remember that first time you walked through the doors to the great hall. Such wonder was etched into your little faces. And now, as I look down upon you, I see wonder still, but I see wisdom. Wisdom of life, love and, of course, magic. You go forth now into your lives and into the Wizarding community. But, you must never forget, and I doubt you will, the experiences you have had here. So go forth, prosper with your wisdom and make us proud!’

Everyone clapped and fell silent again as Professor Dumbledore, the Deputy Head, stood up.

‘When your name is called, you will all come forth and collect your NEWT parchment, and finishing school certificate.’

Molly sat there and watched all her friends go up, and she waited with Arthur. Waiting was always hard and drawn out. But she wanted this to be drawn out forever; she didn’t actually want to leave. For as soon as she stood up and accepted that piece of parchment, and shook Professor Dippet’s hand, there would be no going back. She would have to go out in this world alone.

‘And finally’ came Professor Dumbledore. ‘I am going to call upon our Head Boy and Girl to come and receive their parchment and a hundred galleons to share between them. Miss Molly Prewett and Mr Arthur Weasley!’

Everyone clapped as they stood up and Molly and Arthur went to collect their things. They stood up on stage and shook Professor Dippet’s hand. It was over, was all that Molly could think about, it was all finally over.

  


* * *

After the ceremony, all the seventh years, teachers and parents were celebrating out by the grounds. Molly was talking to her friends about going out later when someone hand had slipped into hers and she was being dragged away to a remote area of the grounds.

She turned around to see Arthur smiling at her in a funny way, he looked goofy. But she liked it when he looked like that.

‘What are you staring at Mr Weasley?’ she asked him cheekily.

‘You!’ he answered. ‘Look, Molly, I love you so much, more then I could have imagined I could love anybody. You’re my lifeand I couldn’t imagine a life without you in it. I don’t want us to go our separate ways…I just…I…’ he was stopped by Molly.

‘Arthur, your rambling again! What are you trying to sat?’ she asked him laughing.

‘Molly Prewett, will you be my wife…will you marry me?’ he asked.

She looked at him gob smacked as he got down on one knee and produced a ring box. He opened it to revel the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen in her entire life. He stared at her apprehensively.

‘I don’t know what to say Arthur!’ she said at last. He laughed.

‘Say yes!’ he told her.

‘Yes!’

He jumped up and hugged her with such force that her lifted her up. He let her go and slipped the ring onto her finger, where she burst out crying.

‘What wrong?’ he asked her, a look of concern on her face.

‘I’m so happy!’ she cried. He kissed her and hugged her tightly.

‘I love you Molly!’

‘Call me Mollywobbles!’

* * *

Notes: I wrote this story a long time ago but it has always stuck with me and I think that the Molly/Arthur relationship is timeless and shows us all what amazing relationships can and should be like. Admittedly, my writing was shocking back then but I am going to stick with it.

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
